Light in the Hunter
by LyricalSinger
Summary: There is beauty to be found in Afghanistan, if you know where to look.


Light in the Hunter

It always surprised John how cold the desert nights could get. He'd been stationed in Kandahar for going on 16 months now and he'd still not become used to the temperature drop: boiling by day, freezing by night.

It was New Year's Eve and John had a date with Bethany, one of the other doctors working at the hospital. A petite, no-nonsense redhead with the greenest eyes John had ever seen, Bethany was a brilliant surgeon, possessed a wicked sense of humour and told the _filthiest_ jokes John had ever heard. It was "really, really like" at first sight.

For the first time in a week, the sky was clear and the stars glittered in the cold air like diamonds. A bit away from the main part of the camp, John and Bethany sat on the blanket John had "borrowed" from the hospital's supply room. Bethany shivered a bit and John, ever the gentleman, pulled her close and then wrapped them with another blanket.

"I'm sorry there's no champagne, but I figured with this cold, hot chocolate would be better instead. I hope that's okay," John said, as he pulled a thermos and two plastic mugs from the bag at his side.

"As long as there are mini marshmallows in there," responded Bethany with a grin.

John laughed and, pawing through the bag, said, "Hmm … no mini marshmallows, but I do have hobnobs."

"My hero," laughed Bethany as she placed her arms around John's waist and curled into his warmth.

Once the chocolate had been drunk, the hobnobs consumed and several chocolate-flavoured kisses exchanged, the two doctors lay back on the blanket and stared up at the sky.

"It's funny," mused Bethany.

"What is?"

"Well, lying here, in the quiet, gazing up at the night sky … I can _almost_ imagine I'm nine years old again and lying in my Nana's back garden. She lived in Parracombe, in Exmoor, and the night sky was beautiful there - very much like this. I'm only sorry I was never was really interested in astronomy."

John smiled at his companion and pulling her close, he said, "Well, you're in luck, as I've always been fascinated by the stars. Do you know the story of the constellation Orion?"

Bethany shook her head as it lay on John's chest, her auburn tresses slithering across his shoulder and tickling his neck. "Tell me," she said.

Pointing up at the sky, John said, "Do you see that bright star, right there? That's Rigel; it's the left foot of Orion." Moving his arm, he pointed to another star, "That's Betelgeuse and it's the right shoulder of Orion." Moving his finger from one star the next, John traced the form of Orion. "Do you see it?"

"Yes, I do," answered Bethany. "So what's the story?"

"Well," answered John, "according to Greek mythology, Orion, also called the Hunter, was an extremely talented hunter and he boasted that he could rid the world of all the wild animals. The gods became angry at his claim, especially Gaia the Earth Mother. When she heard of Orion's boast, she became so incensed that she sent a scorpion to defeat him. The Hunter tried to fight the scorpion, but quickly realized that there was no way he could shoot his arrow through the creature's armour.

To get away, he jumped into the sea, and that's when Apollo decided to get involved. He called to his twin sister, Artemis, and pointing out a small black object in the sea, he told her it was a terrible villain and he dared her to shoot him with her bow and arrow. Artemis was very skilled and hit the target easily. It was only when she swam out to retrieve her victim did she discover that the so-called villain was actually her dear friend, Orion.

Dismayed by what had happened, Artemis begged the gods to bring Orion back to life, but they refused. So, instead, Artemis put Orion's picture in the sky so she could always see him."

The red-head hummed and then said, "That's actually quite sweet, in a sad sort of way. I wonder if Orion and Artemis were more than 'friends', for her to keep his picture where she could always see it."

John chuckled, and the movement of his chest made Bethany's head bob up and down. "You do know it's only a tale, right?"

Swatting her companion lightly, Bethany continued, "John … don't be dense! Think about it: she was tricked into killing her friend and then when she found out, she begged for Orion to be returned to her. When that didn't happen she, in effect, carried a picture of him with her forever. _I_ think that's really romantic."

John grasped Bethany's hand and wove their fingers together. He was just about to answer her when the faint sounds of cheers and calling from the camp reached their ears.

"It's midnight," he whispered. "Happy New Year, Beth."

Raising herself up, Bethany whispered back, "Happy New Year, John," before she sealed his lips with her own.


End file.
